


Written in the Stars

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, dan and phil are human don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: The best part of Dan’s year was always the summers he spent in the country with his dad and The Space Club. He knew that this summer would probably be no different. However after the night he just had, he knew he was in for a summer he was sure to remember forever.





	Written in the Stars

**Prompt** :

 

* * *

 

 

Dan pushed open his windows, feeling the cool gust of the late night air. He sat on the window bench and pulled his legs to his chest with a heavy sigh. Whenever he found himself restless at night he would look out to the night sky. As much as he hated leaving his friends behind in the city, he really did love coming out to the countryside. This was the only time he got to experience the night like this: the moon shining bright and so many more stars than he could ever fathom.

For as long as Dan could remember the night sky had always spoken to him. To him there was nothing more beautiful than the glowing distant bodies he loved to marvel at. In fact he was sure there was a whole world looking right back him feeling the same thing, and wondering how they will ever get to where he was standing now, or at least that what he believed.

Believe–A seven letter verb and abstract concept that Dan lived by. To believe was to feel

something beyond just having hope or accepting that there are things in life that don’t make much sense. No, believing was having an unwavering confidence in something and never forgetting why you feel the way you do. It was not this childish or naive way to drift through life. It was intentional and gave it purpose. Dan took pride in saying that he chose to believe that they were not alone in the universe, and were very close to making a serious breakthrough in interstellar communication.

The thought always made Dan feel something that was bigger than him. He didn’t know what to call it but he knew it was something that wasn’t going to be going away anytime soon.

-

“Dan do you not like it here?” Dan’s father asked during breakfast the next morning. “I know your friends aren’t here and you’d much rather spend time with your mother but is it really that bad here for you?”

“What? No, I like it here. It’s quiet and a change of pace,” Dan responded, looking up from the eggs he’d been pushing around on his plate.

“You won’t hurt my feelings if you tell the truth. Everytime I look at you, you just don’t seem very happy,” his father commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’m not lying dad,” Dan mumbled back.

“It just that it’s been almost two weeks, and I feel like all I’ve seen you do is mope around,” he said with an apologetic smile. “I just don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced to stay here.”

“I like spending the summer here. It just always takes me a while to adjust but I’ll be fine. I was actually planning on spending the night with some of my friends from here. That is if that’s okay with you?” Dan said, forcing a smile.

For once, Dan was not lying through his teeth. He had a better caliber of friends here than he did back home. Here no one cared that he was dorky because somehow they were even bigger dorks than him. They were more than on board with him being lame and honest about everything he felt. It sucked that he only got to see them in person a few months out of the year. However, he did a good job keeping in contact with “The Space Club”.

Yes, Dan was aware of just how cringe the name was. The four of them had come up with the name back when they were young–barely ten years old young. In other words you couldn’t judge them. They had all found something to bond over and continuously geek out about. Now isn’t that what matters?

It was endearing that they would watch anything ranging from sci-fi space movies to space documentaries, had space themed rooms and clothing, and would camp out and stay up all night theorizing about what they thought Mars would be like, which constellations were their favorite, and their favorite topic: aliens and their lifestyle. Dan supposed that every kid goes through their phase of being fascinated with space but he and his friends just never seemed to have outgrown theirs.

“I’m more than okay with it! I assume it’s Pj, Chris, and Phil right?”

“You know, the usual crew,” Dan said with a genuine giggle. “I was going to leave after dinner.”

“That sounds good to me. Make good choices,” his dad said warmly.

-

Dan spent the rest of the day reminiscing all of the fun memories he had with Pj, Chris, and Phil. How could he not love coming out here every now and then? Nothing felt better than getting away to another place he could call home.

Actually it was mostly last year that he couldn’t keep himself from thinking about. Compared to all of the other years he’d spent there, last year was definitely the most emotionally confusing for him. There just were too many things he’d realized about himself and at the time he just didn’t know how to follow through with any of them.

Looking back, the pinnacle of that summer came from an unlikely source. Last summer the four of them had ended up playing a game of “Never Have I Ever” and it was eventually revealed that Dan had never kissed anyone. To him, that wasn’t that big of a deal, but to his sixteen-year old friends, having gone nearly fifteen years of his life without kissing someone was a travesty. It wasn’t like he’d never thought about it, he just didn’t have anyone in his life he was dying to kiss or so he thought.  

He supposed there was one person he’d always been close to but Dan just had never recognized what the feeling he kept having really was. He and Phil had been good friends ever since he started having to split his year between his parents. They also made sure to stay in contact whether that meant snail mail, to MSN messenger to eventually cell phones, other forms of social media, and skype.  What they had was companionship for sure, but it was also closeness and connectedness.

Over the course of the three months he spent out there, Dan learned just how quickly a crush could develop and how much longer it endure afterwards. He supposed he’d always had an interest in the glowing beauty of the moon, and apparently in Phil too. He just never really realized it until he felt it in a new light.

To make a long story short, as Dan and Phil found themselves alone more often, silently falling for one another, Phil went ahead and changed that whole never had a first kiss thing for him. Unfortunately it didn’t lead to anything because Dan panicked and decided to just leave it at that and not look any further into it.

Now it was a year later and those feelings were still there for Dan, and he didn’t really know what that would mean them for this year. As far as Dan was concerned, Phil had probably forgotten all about the quick little kiss they’d shared.

-

The hours leading up to when he was supposed to head over to Pj’s house seemed to go on forever but soon the sun was beginning to set and he was headed out the door with his overnight bag.

Dan closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air outside. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he looked out around him. Everything was so natural and there was more space for him to exist. He’d missed being able to just stroll down the side of the road, enjoying the comfortable temperature without having to worry about getting hit by a taxi or being pushed along by the whizzing crowds.

He somehow resisted the urge to run down the street, through the gates of Pj’s house and burst in through the front door. Even though the home had undergone some redecorating, nothing could remove the feelings of acceptance, fascination, and real happiness. After some pretty rough months Dan really needed some of that back into his life again.

“Dan sweetheart!” Pj’s mum greeted with a hug. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good,” Dan replied, hugging her back.

“That’s nice to hear. The boys are in the basement; as if I even need to tell you,” she said warmly.

Dan smiled at her as he walked inside and headed in the direction of the basement. Unfortunately, they were not in the shed that was that had become usual meeting place, but he knew he was still going to have a good time. He walked down the stairs and was startled by the reaction he got from Phil and Pj.

“Dan!” both Pj and Phil exclaimed when Dan reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey guys!” Dan greeted back with a small wave before hugging both of them. Neither of them had changed a bit, except they seemed shorter than he remembered or maybe he had gotten taller than he’d initially thought. Actually Dan lied, the two of them had much better haircuts than they did last summer.

“It’s so good to see you again. I’ve missed you.” Phil said, pulling Dan into another hug, causing Dan’s cheeks to redden slightly.

“Where’s Chris?” Dan asked as Phil pulled away.

“Currently serving out the end of his grounded time. Yeah the other week he snuck out and got caught by his mum,” Phil explained. “He’ll be here later though.”

“Anyways, how’s the city?” Pj asked.

“Honestly the same. I’m glad to be here again though,” Dan said with a chuckle.

“Well you came at a great time. Some weird stuff has been happening here,” Phil started.

“Weird stuff?” Dan repeated, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh yes. It’s the reason why my mum won’t let us spend the night outdoors. Weird lights being spotted in the sky, crop circles, and an overall strange atmosphere all around.” Pj explained with a huge grin. “We have a lot to theorize about and possibly investigate.”

“Is this place even real?” Dan replied incredulously.

“We don’t know anymore. A lot of people think that this stuff is being made up and that everyone else is just jumping onto the bandwagon but I don’t know. Every story has been reported with fear and confusion. The emotions and concerns are a little too real for this stuff to all be made up.” Phil added.

“Wow, so all of those links you sent me were legit news stories?” Dan asked Phil. He sat there stunned as he listened to Pj and Phil recount all of the things that they’d been up to outside of the strange events.

It led to one of those moments where you become aware of just what you’ve been missing in your life. Dan didn’t realize he’d lost the platform to express himself to other people. He loved these nerds and seeing them not be ashamed of what they were passionate about. He missed laughing this hard and being able to just let all of the ideas in his head spew forth. Time, insecurities, and melancholy seemed to just melt away when they were together.

“You guys just missed it!” Chris exclaimed as he entered the basement.

“Chris long time no see!” Dan greeted.

“What did we miss?” Phil asked.

“The whole night sky just illuminated a bright white and then there was this huge crash. Seriously turn on the news right now, it has to be on somewhere!” Chris said in a frenzy. Pj turned on the news and flipped through channels waiting to see if any of the stations were reporting on the phenomena. Strangely enough, not a single one mentioned anything paranormal.

“Well that’s weird.” Pj said. “There’s nothing about it.”

“What? No way! Others must’ve seen it?” Chris started.

“And are choosing to ignore it,” Dan finished.

“You know what that means right?” Phil asked.

“We’ve got to be the ones to go investigate it,” Pj said, getting super excited. “Alright I call this official meeting of “The Space Club” to order,” Pj said dramatically. To this day, saying those words never failed to sound ridiculous, but it always sounded right.

“What’s the plan Pj?” Chris asked.

“We’re going UFO searching!” Pj exclaimed with grin.

“I’m listening.” Phil quipped.

“Well you heard about the other mysterious crash that happened the other week a little bit past the forest. Now as much as I want to believe that it was a bad car crash, a tree falling and a collision cannot make that much noise. And now a similar occurrence tonight–  Something else has to be up.” Chris hypothesized.

“Could it have been a meteorite?” Phil asked.

“I find that to be unlikely. I mean if it was, it would be being reported on. Things have been falling into Earth’s atmosphere years, this would have been treated no different. Something is definitely up.” Dan said with a shrug.

“I like the way you’re thinking Howell,” Pj said with an approving nod.

“Okay so what? We just run out into the forest in the middle of the night with some torches?” Chris asked.

“Well obviously we’d need to have more of plan than that. We could be working with something that could end up being potentially dangerous and life changing. Plus, we’re going under the cover of night so that’s already another issue,” Phil explained, wasting no time to get to logistics. Dan wished he could explain why Phil’s stream of thinking made his heart swoon a bit but it just did.

“He’s got a point,” Dan agreed.

“Also what time would be ideal? I personally think after eleven pm,” Pj said.

“Wait how are we going to leave?” Chris asked, not wanting to get into trouble again.

“My parents should be fast asleep by then. It will be easy but we will still have to be quick and quiet. However we’re going to need to use the backdoor,” Pj clarified.

“So are we really doing this?” Phil asked, looking at Dan.

“Hell yeah! Who doesn’t love a late night summer adventure?” Dan affirmed.

-

Later that night Dan, Phil, Chris, and Pj all got ready to go on their little expedition. They had all double checked that they had everything they were going to need. Once they’d actually left the house and were outside of the woods the four of them went over the plan one last time.

“Alright here’s where we split up.” Pj stated.

“Me and Dan, and you and Chris, right?” Phil asked.

“As if we were going to try and separate you two,” Chris joked.

“Hey were not attached at the hip you know.” Dan said defensively.

“That’s because you guys are attached by the lip-ouch!” Chris tried to joke, before getting elbowed by Pj to knock it off.

“We can discuss love lives later. Now is the time to alien hunt.” Pj said.

With the added guiding light of the full moon shining bright overhead, the two pairs split up and made their way into the forest. Dan and Phil would enter from one side, and Chris and Pj would investigate the other side.

For the most part, it felt like a normal June night. Comfortable temperature and fairly quiet aside from the sounds of mosquitos whizzing and the occasional scamper of an animal. Nothing was evidently out of place, however there was a persistent air of unease following them with every step they took.

As they delved deeper into the forest, things started to get weird. The temperature changed and those sounds they were expecting to hear were virtually nonexistent. Curiosity was the theme of the night and well, Dan and Phil certainly had a lot of questions.

“Are you scared?” Dan asked, slipping his hand into Phil’s.

“Honestly, just a little bit.” Phil confessed, squeezing Dan’s hand.

“Same.” Dan muttered, using his torch to scan the sides of them as well as the path directly ahead.

Neither of them were saying much. They were too involved in their thoughts and trying to remember each part of this journey. While it was true that there was a chance that there really wasn’t anything out there, something in the aura of the night told them otherwise. Phil, and especially Dan, didn’t want to miss any details due to unnecessary distractions. That and they were kind of at a loss for words.

Ever since the kiss they shared last summer things had been different between them. They were still close like they’d always been something had changed. A tension–if you will– had descended upon them. Dan and Phil knew there was unresolved and undefined feelings between the two of them. On top of that they’d been be more flirty towards one another but no major breakthrough had been made in terms of their “relationship”.

They had multiple opportunities in the past year apart to almost discuss it but neither Dan nor Phil were bold enough to initiate that conversation. Dan didn’t believe there was anything out there to make them not be friends anymore, however rejection from Phil was scary enough for him to settle for leaving things as is.

“Can I tell you something?” Phil asked, breaking their relative silence.

“Go for it,” Dan responded.

“So, Pj and Chris kind of know that we kissed last summer.” Phil confessed quickly.

“You told them?” Dan asked, evidently embarrassed.

“I mean yeah. They were going to find out eventually,” Phil said shrugging it off. “Plus, it’s wrong to lie during a game of Truth or Dare,” Phil giggled.

“Why would you tell them?” Dan muttered.

“I mean they asked and I didn’t think it was a bad thing if they knew. They were going to find out one way or another,” Phil started. “Plus I thought you were okay with the kiss. Unless you ended up regretting it,” he added softly. “I mean, do you regret it?”

“What–no of course not. I just–I don’t know I just–isn’t it kind of personal? Like our secret?” Dan struggled to get it out, being careful of how he articulated what he was really feeling. What Dan really wanted to say was he didn’t want Chris and Pj to know because they would make fun of some very fragile and real feelings he had.

“I’m sorry Dan. I guess a part of me really wanted them to know about it. I didn’t want that to make you uncomfortable,” Phil sighed.

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean it maliciously,” Dan said, eyes fixed on the ground as they descended back into the silence they’d had earlier.

The only sound the two of them could hear was this unsettling whirring noise in the distance. It sounded as though someone had fused the sound of static with the screeching of a fork against a dinner plate and released it as a low hum that seeped its way into their ears and made their teeth ache with discomfort.

“That sound is actually driving me mental,” Dan said through gritted teeth.

“Tell me about it,” Phil sighed, running his fingers over Dan’s knuckles to soothe him.

Every step they took made Dan want to turn back even more. He didn’t know if he really had it in himself to find out the truth. There really could be something stellar out there but was he really ready to face that. Were they making a good choice in coming out here? Dan subconsciously tightened his grip on Phil’s hand as he tried to calm his overthinking.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, stopping the two of them.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Dan lied.

“Com’on I know you better than that. I’m not continuing forward until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Phil said firmly.

“I’m just worried you know. We have no idea what it is we’re about to walk into and none of us discussed contact and any of that. Pj and Chris are on the complete other side of these woods taking a completely different route. I mean we have a way with communicating with the other two for now but what if something goes wrong Phil? What if there is something out here but not something we want to encounter? There are just so many what-ifs and it’s beginning to really get to me.” Dan rambled.

“It’s going to be okay.” Phil stated simply, pulling Dan into a tight hug.

“How can you be so sure?” Dan mumbled, letting himself be comforted by Phil’s embrace.

“I can’t explain it but I just have this good feeling. You know like the one you get when you are lucky enough to see a shooting star or when you watch a lunar eclipse. That gut feeling you get when you realize you just witnessed something incredible.” Phil mused.

“Believe,” Dan mumbled to himself.

“Believe,” Phil repeated back softly, letting Dan know that he had heard him.

“You lead the way,” Dan said, handing the torch to Phil.

“Only if you promise to stay close by,” Phil said, already beginning to walk.

As they approached the clearing at the end of the path, that sound became deafeningly loud. They could see a dark purple mixed with hues of orange and blue glow and something indistinguishable. Dan and Phil stepped into the clearing and let out a gasp.

Stood before them was a fairly large gunmetal prism with a flat top that sparkled and shone. It was currently being held up by supports that could be compared to that of landing gear on a plane. There were no obvious rocket boosters or anything for them to help confirm that this was in fact a spacecraft. The front end of the craft was badly dented and obviously burned. It looked as though this object could have been made of glass judging by how sleek it was. From the top of the prism, a beacon of light shot straight up into what seemed to go on an infinite distance away.

Phil walked in front of Dan and let his fingertips graze the side of the structure when they heard a small shriek from above them. The two of them slowly looked up only to make eye contact with a set of vibrant violet eyes.

“Oh my god.” Dan mouthed, following as the two eyes scanned over them.

“Dan!” Phil whispered harshly when he saw a hand with four spindly fingers reach out for his. The touch was cold yet gentle; Phil would even go as far as to say apprehensive. It almost felt as though he was currently squishing his fingers up against DIY slime. Phil tried to tighten the grip he had but as soon as he applied pressure, the hand pulled away quickly. The next thing they knew, an entire body was standing on top of the prism looking down at them.

“Flash your light. I want to see what this thing looks like,” Dan said softly. Phil did as he said and slightly pointed his light in the direction of the alien. Its body was sleek and long like most people had hypothesised aliens to look like, however it’s skin was nothing that they could have ever imagined. It was iridescent projecting every color on the known spectrum. It was almost glittery and it stunned them–they’d never seen anything so ethereal and pure before.

They watched in silence as the alien placed their hands to each of Dan and Phil’s temples. The tips of the fingers glowed hues of neon green and yellow before fizzling back out into the darkness. At the same time, the glowing beacon cycled through every known color of the visible spectrum before settling at its original hue.

“Humans?” the alien finally said in a soft voice, making Dan and Phil jump.

“Aliens know English?” Phil asked Dan.

“No but I think we just witnessed an information transfer! From when you two made contact,” Dan gushed in disbelief.

“Hello humans,” the alien said again, clasping their hands together. “I’m sorry I have disrupted this area.”

“It’s okay really,” Dan responded, unsure of what to say to that. All he wanted to do was ask this alien where they were from, everything about their part of the galaxy, and how they ended up here.

“What are your names?” The alien asked hopping off of the ship and walking up to them. The alien circled Dan and Phil touching their hair and just generally marveling at their physique.

“Uh I’m Dan,” Dan said as the alien lifted his arm.

“And I’m Phil.” Phil stated simply, resisting the urge to giggle at the way the alien seemed so fascinated with Dan’s skin. Phil may have spoken too soon as now the alien was holding his hand and Dan’s hand, head shifting back and forth as he examined them.

“Could you please hold hands for a moment?” the alien asked kindly. Phil let out an awkward chuckle and interlocked his fingers with Dan. It was weird as the alien’s sticky hand was still holding onto their wrists however any thoughts there once swirling in their heads were quickly silenced when the alien finally let go of their wrists their hands flashed gold before fading back to dark.

“Connected souls,” the alien commented, eyes shifting repeatedly from Dan to Phil. “In the stars,” the alien said, pointing to the sky.

“Us?” Phil questioned, letting go of Dan’s hand as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yes, just like the prophecy states! You are the two I have been directed here for!” the alien said excitedly.

“We don’t understand? Didn’t you crash here?” Dan asked.

“Well yes and no. You see I was on my way to complete a different mission on Mars when my ship’s systems started to act up. As I neared Earth I was pulled into your gravitational field with an amount of force that I had never witnessed before. The next thing I knew I was being hurdled through Earth’s atmosphere bound by a force much larger than anything I could explain scientifically,” the alien explained.

“What kind of a force?” Dan asked curiously.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that. All I know is that it was powerful, yet non-threatening.” the alien said with an almost whimsical tone. “That reminds me! I have stardust for you two,” the alien said as they disappeared.

“Phil, am I dreaming right now?” Dan thought out loud.

“I don’t think so,” Phil said. He pinched Dan to be sure, earning him a playful shove from Dan.

The alien came back cradling what seemed to be a swirling ball of energy–a mini galaxy almost. It was just a constant loop of golden and white light with touches of blue and purple streaking through it every now and then.

“You have what I need to go back home,” the alien stated, gazing into the stardust.

“We do? Do you know what you’re looking for?” Dan asked, trying to think off all things he had on him. “Where’s home?”

“Yes, but I must sprinkle this on you two first. It was fated,” the alien explained, crushing the ball into dust. “Home is very far but nevermind that.”

“Is it in another galaxy?” Phil asked.

“The edge of the same one you reside in actually,” the alien stated simply. “Please step closer so that I can perform my task,” the alien requested sweetly. “I would like to honor my home in this momentous occasion! Who would have guessed my quest to go home would have led to all of this?”

Dan and Phil exchanged a look and intertwined their hands together and took a step closer to the craft. “Close your eyes,” the alien instructed softly. Phil gave Dan a small smile and waited for further instructions. The stardust fell like glitter but touched their skin like nothing they’d ever felt before. It was hot but not scalding, yet delicate and almost soothing–a particle massage if you will. Why this was fated to happen they will never know, but it was an experience they would always share.

“You can open your eyes now,” the alien said.

“You’re glowing Dan,” Phil breathed, touching Dan’s face.

“So are you,” Dan replied back, eyes transfixed to the way the sparkles fell from Phil’s eyelashes and onto the ground. The moonlight seemed to be amplifying the intensity of the light as their glow grew stronger.

“The stars are so happy,” the alien commented, looking up at the stars. “Take a moment to revel in this.”

All Dan and Phil wanted to do was touch each other and see how the stardust would react. They were frozen in place as every last detail of their bodies illuminated. There were flicks of silver in Phil’s hair and hues of copper along Dan’s cheeks and hands. It was almost as if the stardust was evolving itself as it seeped into their skin and became a part of them. What they couldn’t see was the myriad of colors filling the spaces between them and all spaces in the vicinity. The alien knew that they’d fulfilled their task and that it was now time for them to make their departure.

“You must help me back home now,” the alien said softly, not wanting to break up the beautiful aura that was beginning to be emitted from their two bodies.

“So soon?” Dan asked sadly.

“Yes my appearance here has been causing many disruptions throughout space and time. I must leave immediately before anything serious occurs,” the alien said with urgency.

“What do we have to do?” Phil asked.

“I need you to stand on opposite sides of my ship and place your hands on it,” the alien ordered.

Dan looked at Phil and proceeded to walk to the other side of the ship. There was so much that he didn’t understand and yet everything just felt right. He didn’t feel nervous or skeptical, probably because he believed everything in life happened for a reason. This summer night was brought to him because of everything he’s stood for and has been searching for in his life.

“Now, when you hear the ship start to hum, I’m going to need you to place your foreheads on the ship at the same time,” the alien said once Dan was in position. The alien slipped back into the ship leaving Dan and Phil unsure of how they are actually going to pull that off.

Their friends had always joked that they were always in sync but that was when they could see each other in a familiar situation. This was new–unlike anything they’d ever dealt with before. Dan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He listened softly for the dull rumble of the engines coughing back to life. The moment he heard the slightest of hums, Dan placed his forehead to the warm surface and hoped for the best.

A gush of air hit his face and by the time Dan could react fast enough to open his eyes, the prism had vanished into thin air. Now Dan was standing with his forehead pressed against Phil’s, with their hands touching. Phil pulled back and interlocked their fingers together.

“That’s it? That’s all we get?” Dan asked sadly.

“I don’t know, I think we got more than we know,” Phil comforted.

“We didn’t even get to ask any questions or any of that,” Dan said with a sulk. “I wanted to know about the design of the prism and what is at the edge of our galaxy.”

“But we got to see this in person and we are the only ones who will have this memory,” Phil said, looking up at the sky. “We are the only people on earth to have made direct contact with aliens.”

“Are we not going to tell anyone?” Dan asked softly.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to,” Phil mumbled.

“Yeah. The alien said they were looking for us and that this was fated so I guess you’re not wrong. I guess this will just be our secret,” Dan chuckled. “Among other ones,” he muttered under his breath.

“That reminds me, have you kissed anyone since last summer?” Phil teased, watching as Dan’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Uh no,” Dan stammered, watching as Phil leaned in closer to him.

“That’s cute. Why not?” Phil questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“There hasn’t been anyone I’ve really wanted to kiss. Have you?” Dan asked back, avoiding Phil’s gaze. “What about this alien thing, are we just going to not address it?”

“Me neither,” Phil said, ignoring the second half of Dan’s sentence.

“Well, what’s your excuse then?”

“Cause I knew whoever it was wouldn’t be you.” Phil stated confidentially. Dan thought he might actually faint.

“Oh,” Dan said, barely audible.

“If you want me to–” Phil whispered, only to be stunned when Dan bridged the gap between them first. He let his lips brush right over his before slowly placing a soft kiss on Phil’s lips. Phil let go of Dan’s hands and cupped Dan’s cheeks, pulling him closer to him.

“So the collision of the Andromeda galaxy and ours,” Dan started to say when they pulled apart, feeling incredibly flustered. He could barely believe that had actually happened and he wasn’t entirely sure how to react.

“That’s not even supposed to happen for another four billion years, that topic can wait,” Phil retorted as he leaned back into Dan’s lips.

-

Dan and Phil eventually made their way out of the woods and back to the location where they had initially started out in. There sat a disappointed looking Chris and Pj.

“There you guys are. We were beginning to get worried,” Pj said as he stood up.

“Sorry to make you worry. How did your quest go?” Phil asked.

“Bad. We didn’t stumble across a single thing,” Chris responded.

“Were you guys able to find anything out there?” Pj asked with a defeated sigh.

“Uh nope,” Phil lied, looking at Dan.

“Yeah nothing at all,” Dan said, sneakily taking a hold of Phil’s hand.

“Oh gross they totally made out in the forest,” Chris teased. “Did you guys even go looking? I swear we can’t leave you two alone together.”

“Shut up, we did go looking,” Dan said, getting flustered.

“Happy you two lovebirds finally found each other,” Pj joked. “It was getting unbearable watching you guys awkwardly flirt with each other. We all know what happened last summer.”

“Come on guys, let’s head back to Pj’s house before anyone notices we’re gone,” Chris suggested.

As the four of them made their way back down the street to PJ’s house, Dan and Phil lingered a little bit behind them. They were too busy looking at the stars and recalled the night’s events.

Dan believed he’d witnessed something that was only meant for he and Phil to experience and he was not sure how to cope with that just yet. However if there was anything he was certain of it was that the night sky was still a gorgeous sight, and that this summer was sure to be a memorable one.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in May of 2017. 
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing.


End file.
